


Tasting Ecstasy With His Lips Around

by angge_RJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, EXPLICITLY FLUFF SMUT?? SHAJSHAH, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Fluff, Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angge_RJ/pseuds/angge_RJ
Summary: Jaemin feels suffocated without his thrill of comfort, Renjun feels lost without his arms wrapped around him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Tasting Ecstasy With His Lips Around

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write and ready something to update my AU on twitter, but, a movie trailer haunts me to write this one. So I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> Tw // language and explicit scene.

"Come one Jaem, it's just once in a while!"

Jaemin just sighed and took the drink, the alcohol burned his tongue and throat, grimacing while reaching for the lemon to cover the sting in his mouth, he swallowed deeply.

It's his fourth glass, he knows that he's not so very good with his alcohol tolerance, he's starting to get sleepy. He doesn't want to drink anymore but seeing that his friends are being wild tonight, he doubts that they'll let him go home not hammered tonight. 

He felt someone nudge his side. He turns to see Jeno, curiously looking at him. 

"Good?"

Jaemin shakes his head and leans in to whisper. 

"Jen, I want to go home.." 

Jeno immediately shakes his head, pouring another drink and hands it to him. 

"Just tonight, Jaem. Auntie won't be mad." he winks at him and Jaemin defeatedly holds the glass again, contemplating if he's going to drink it or not. 

Jaemin took a glance at his friends again, he can't remember what or how they convinced him to drink tonight. Jaemin isn't fond of drinking but he does drink. Just not regularly like his friends. 

He drinks when there's an occasion. And this might be an occasion, because they took their last exam for this semester earlier today, so his friends decided to get drunk tonight. He hands his phone to check his mother's messages. 

_From: Mum_

_You got your keys. You Dad will be home early tomorrow, and I want you home tonight. Not in the morning._

He sighed, again. Jaemin's mom is nice, to him, not to his circle of friends. She thinks Jaemin's friends were a bad influence on his running for summa cumlaude son. 

Jaemin looks around, LED lights were flocking around the small space of the Bar, people dancing and grinding on each other, others were making out, other were chanting, cheering, and even throwing money on a girl and a boy, dancing in a pole, others fucking on his side.

"Any plans on getting your dick sucked tonight?"

He turns and scowls to Jeno. He glares at his best friend. 

"I'm not like that."

"I know. But have some fun tonight. You did well in exams, you might want a reward." 

Jeno winks before chugging his drink. He saw his friend's eyes spotting someone. 

"You can now go home if you want, I'll just get my reward."

Jaemin was about to ask Jeno when he stood up and walked into the sea of dancing people, he caught a glimpse of someone's arms encircling on his best friend's waist. 

_Oh._

Jaemin isn't that 'saint'. He has seen porn, his friend's mouth isn't used to filter words. His friends often tell stories on how they get their dick sucked, how they pound on someone's hole, how they enjoy the thrill of getting close to being caught. 

Jaemin is curious, of course. But he guesses, his curiosity isn't enough. He masturbates, in time his insides were calling. 

Jaemin is a college good boy and a virgin. 

Jaemin looked around, hoping to see Jeno and to convince him to get home. But he disappeared quickly. He looked around the table again, they're now kissing and he saw Jihoon palming his ex's crotch. Jaemin turned his head quickly and stood up. Heat rising to his cheeks on what he saw. He's not ready to see that live. 

Jaemin doesn't know how he got here but he felt relieved. He chose to stay for a while, 10:30 pm stuck on his wrist clock. He decided that he can go home at 12 midnight. His mom would be asleep, and they will face the most awkward breakfast again tomorrow. His mom sending glares, his dad talking obliviously, pressuring Jaemin to do better and better. 

He knows he will feel suffocated tomorrow so he just let himself get loose tonight, as much as he needed distraction. This is nice. 

Alone in the balcony, loud music echoing on his back, City Lights in front of him, it's nice, for Jaemin. 

"No money, no fuck."

Jaemin furrows his brows when he hears someone behind him and he turns to see a--oh boy. 

Boy with a pink hair, dark eyeliner was applied to emphasize his cat eyes, glossy lips and rosy cheeks, a black choker around his neck, with an oversized hoodie on his petite body--Jaemin assumes, his milky legs were wrapped by a fishnet stockings, his boots covering his ankles, Jaemin looked back to his face again..

_Beautiful._

"I'm tired of getting my hole fucked, bitch. I have enough money to survive for two weeks, tonight. I'm done."

"I know I'm a whore! Stop calling me while you're getting your asshole fucked in someone's apartment again, good bye!"

"Fucking Donghyuck keeps on checking on me as if I'm elementary. Ugh.. " he heard the boy mumbled.

Jaemin swallows again, he doesn't know if he'll say Hello or Hi, or just keep his mouth shut, and turns around to see the view again, but he prefers this view right now. 

Jaemin was about to leave quietly when their eyes met. His breaths hitched. 

His cat eyes were on his dark orbs, narrowed look with a furrows brows, Jaemin can't swallow again, he felt his throat getting dry but he tried to say a word. 

"H-Hello.. "

Jaemin wants to smack himself for stuttering, but he doesn't want to embarrass himself even more. 

The pink guy got his side lips quirk a little and he stepped closer to Jaemin's sides, a meter in distance. 

"Hey, hottie."

Jaemin felt his insides turn from icey to hot. One moment earlier, the pink guy was busy cursing someone on the phone, and now, his smiles without propping his perfect teeth out. Leaning on the grails while staring at Jaemin. 

"Hi.. "

"So? What are you doing' here? You're too hot to be left alone."

He tilts his head. 

_Fuck. He looks like a cat._

"My.. My friend ditched me.. I was about to go home but it's peaceful here so I stayed for a bit…"

The pink guy formed his lips into an oh and straightened his back. 

"I see. Sorry for disturbing you, then. See you around, hottie." he winks. 

Jaemin panics. 

"N-no, please don't leave. I'm fine with you here.. "

The boy breathes out a chuckle, Jaemin blushes and tries to look away. 

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

_Oh, so, that's flirting…_

"I'm.. I don't know.. "

The boy chuckled again and stepped closer. 

"You're funny."

"T-Thank you.. "

The boy quirks an eyebrow, "And cute."

Jaemin just cleared his throat and tried to step closer too, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the pink haired boy. 

"So… Mr. Hottie, what are you really doing here?"

"Well.. We just took our last exam earlier, my friends got drunk, my best friend is with someone.. So.. Here I am.. Just trying to get some air before going home."

Jaein turns to see the boy, gaping, a surprise expression on his face, staring at him deeply.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something---"

"You're too polite." 

The boy cutted him. Jaemin began to feel his nervousness when the pink haired boy was looking at him seriously. 

"Yeah.. It comes naturally. I'm sorry. Please don't feel offended."

The boy raises his eyebrows again and smiles, "Why would I? I'm just surprised."

Jaemin wants to ask why but he decided to not to. Instead, he asked something different. 

"How about you? Your friend ditched you too?"

"No.. "

Jaemin smiles and turns to fully face him, "So what are you doing here?"

The boy stays quiet for a while, staring at Jaemin, glazing him from head to toe and their eyes meet. 

_So, Beautiful._

Jaemin did not hear an answer after they stayed silent and just stared at each other. But then the boy spoke quietly. 

"I work here.. "

"Oh, as a bartender or a waiter?" Jaemin tilts his head. 

The boy lets out a chuckle again. But then he goes back to being serious again, "You know what work I have. Don't play shit on me."

Jaemin stiffens. _Shit._

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know what you're talking about.. "

"Yeah? Stop trying to play like a good fucking college student."

Jaemin doesn't know but he wants to bark back. He's not trying to play any shit. He's not playing nice. Because he knows that he is, he is nice. He feel offended, but he tries to justify the boy in front of him

_He's just drunk. Just go home, Jaemin._

They stared for each other again, and Jaemin took his time to gather himself. 

"I'm sorry if I offended you somehow, but I don't really know what you're talking about. Thank you for staying with me tonight. I hope you'll be home safe."

Jaemin smiles and turns around. He fights himself not to sigh too much to be heard. He doesn't want to have a fight with someone tonight. 

He was about to leave when a tiny hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked at the boy. 

"I'm sorry.. I just thought... I'm sorry, please stay for a bit. I'll try to be nice this time. Just a bad night earlier."

He looked at Jaemin with dark round orbs, looking up at Jaemin with rosy cheeks and furrowed brows, as if trying to luled Jaemin to give in. Jaemin just nodded his head. 

The pink boy hesitantly let go of his wrist, a meter distance was gone, shoulders slightly bumping at each other as they faced City Lights in front.

“I’m Renjun..” the smaller boy whispers.

_Renjun._

Jaemin smiles while sneaking a glance at the boy on his side. Face blankly looking at the ghost building in front.

“Your name sounds nice, Renjun. Nice to meet you too, I’m Jaemin.” he tries to stick his hands out.

Renjun glances at him, down to his hands. Jaemin could feel his hesitation and was about to just let his hands fall on his sides, But Renjun held his hand. Slightly smiling at him before letting go. Jaemin can still feel how his hand feel so warm, so small and fits perfectly on Jaemin’s but he decides to just shut up and waits for him to talk again, as he can feel it.

“I work here…”

Jaemin waits until he finishes his sentence.

“I don’t know if it’s not obvious because of my style but I’m not a bartender nor a waiter…”

He saw Renjun fidgets on his hoodie paws as if he was embarrassed to tell his work. Jaemin crumples his brows, clearly confused on what he's talking about. And then Renjun deeply sighed.

“I work here as a prostitute. Need to have sex to earn money, to eat, and to live…” Renjun looks down on his fingers, swallowing a lump on his throat.

_Oh._

They stayed silent. Jaemin is trying to find his words to say something, he doesn’t want Renjun to misunderstand his silence. So he wants to say something.

“I like your style, you look cheeky and pretty.”

Renjun turns to him, surprised that Jaemin ignored what he said.

“I’m a prostitute, Jaemin.” 

“Much better than to be a drug addict, right?”

Jaemin offered his sincerest smile, causing Renjun to chuckle and smile too.

_There. Much better view._

“I don’t think you understa--”

“Everyone should be respected. Including sex workers. I don’t know why you have to do.. Things you need to do, but, I’m not judging you. It’s your life.” Jaemin turns to the City, still feeling Renjun’s eyes on his figure.

“I.. can’t afford my college tuition.. Working in a coffee shop wasn’t enough to pay for my college. I don’t want to worry my parents in China. So, I needed to survive. I need to do something to push forward.”

He saw Renjun looking down again, and Jaemin hated it.

“You’re doing well.” Jaemin said.

Renjun chuckled sarcastically, “I am right? And I’m a dirty slut.”

“No. You look amazing to me.”

Renjun looked at him again, and Jaemin stared back.

“Don’t belittle yourself, you’re doing your best.”

Renjun did not answer and just let Jaemin open another topic.

They’re just talking casually, laughing, teasing each other physically with shoulders bumping at each other, or Renjun trying to touch his face and Jaemin shyly averting his hands, looking away and Renjun would laugh while clutching his stomach at Jaemin’s awkwardness, and Jaemin would smile to see Renjun carefree laughing like that. 

Teasing with words from Renjun trying to flirt Jaemin, and the latter would blush heavily while trying to hide his smile.

“You seem like you have a big--”

“Oh my God, Renjun, please shut up.”

“What? I’m about to say big dreams, Jaemin!”

Jaemin glared at the smaller while he laughed again, so loud that Jaemin is sure someone can hear them from the inside.

“So, Jaemin, drinking at the bar and talking with a stranger is how you reward yourself on successfully finishing your exam today?”

Renjun tilts his head on the side, and Jaemin finds himself staring at the sight.

“I don’t really call this reward to myself. I don’t know.” he chuckled awkwardly. 

Renjun shifts his face from smiley to look so serious.

“Do you want a reward?”

Jaemin tilts his head obliviously, “What? I don’t want another drink, Renjun. I’m good.”

Renjun smirks,”It’s not a drink.”

“What?”

Renjun smiles at him and eyed something on his belt. Jaemin consciously blocks hid belt on Renjun’s gaze, the smaller laughs again.

“Stop fooling around..”

“I’m not.”

Jaemin turns to see him smiling at him.

“You’re the first person to say that I’m doing so well to survive.. I want to repay you.”

“I didn’t say that just to feel like you have to do something for me in return.”

Renjun formed his lips into an oh again before closing it, looking down again.

“I’m sorry if I offended you..”

“I’m not going to use you--”

“I know, but I just want to make you feel good.”

Jaemin doesn’t know how to respond. He’s a virgin. He doesn’t know if Renjun is trying to play nice, but Jaemin is close to agreeing, just tonight, just one night, the moment he landed his eyes on Renjun earlier, everything was fucked up on his mind.

“I don’t want to offend you.. But I.. don’t have my-money to give you..”

Jaemin looked down, scared to see if Renjun was hurt by his words. 

Jaemin wants him too. But he respects Renjun’s work.

He hears a chuckle and he looks up to see Renjun trying to step closer to him.

“I could do it free for you. Don’t worry.”

“It’s your work--”

“I just want to feel you.”

Jaemin doesn’t remember who leans in first but Renjun's lips crashing on his, feels intoxicating.

All Jaemin knows is, having Renjun in his lap feels good. 

Renjun drags him back to the Bar earlier and kicks the door on their side, immediately pinning Jaemin after he closes and locks the door, he kisses Jaemin with an open mouth.

Jaemin groaned and tried to carefully caress Renjun's side. The boy chuckled. He pulls away, saliva falls on string on their mouths. 

"If you're not going to touch me, I'm gonna break your fingers." The pink boy spats. Jaemin gulped and immediately wrapped his arms on his waist, caressing his small waist. 

"S-sorry.. I might hurt you.. "

Amused flashes in Renjun's eyes but he lets it pass. He chuckled on top of Jaemin's mouth. Sticking his tongue to brush on Jaemin's lower lips, he whispers, "You're fucking adorable it turns me on.."

And then Renjun kisses him, hard, this time. Jaemin closed his eyes and tried to follow Renjuns mouth, sucking, biting, licking the cavern of the smaller.

Too much for Jaemin's first kiss but he wants more. 

They continue to kiss messily, with Renjun's hands on his hair, gripping tightly to kiss him better, to suck his tongue better, to taste his mouth better. 

Jaemin feels Renjun's curved body through his hoodie, caressing and massaging it softly that causes Renjun to whispers and grinds on his crotch. He feels Renjun kneading his clothed dick. 

"R-Renjun.. " he moaned, pulling away to breathe. 

Renjun chooses his neck this time, dragging his neck from his jaw down to his soft skin on his neck, Renjun bites his skin and Jaemin moans loudly this time.

"Shhh, good boy."

Jaemin felt his confidence this time, so he grabs Renjun by his nape and crashed their lips once again, the boy laughing while sticking his tongue out, he licks his face and said, "Meow.. "

Jaemin chuckled breathily. 

_Fucking beautiful. So, beautiful._

"You're beautiful.. " Jaemin rests his forehead on Renjun's staring closely at each other. Renjun did not answer and he felt his fingers opening his belt and zipper. Jaemin widens his eyes. 

"Renjun.. "

"Please.. I want you.."

"I'm a virgin.. "

They stayed silent, sounds booming out the speakers outside, their heavy breathing in just a small room, staring at each other's eyes. 

"I'm not.. I.. I don't know how to make you feel good.. "

Renjun closed his eyes once again, resting his head on Jaemin's neck. Jaemin kissed his hair. 

"I want you in my mouth.. "

Jaemin stiffens again and Renjun drags his lips to his ear to bite his earlobe. Renjun works his fingers again and drags his pants onto his knees. 

Jaemin felt his cheeks on heat when Renjun palmed his dick. He groans on Renjun's side head, while the latter busy himself kissing Jaemin's skin. 

"Renjun.. "

"Shhh.. I got you, good boy. I got you, hm?"

Renjun slowly kneels down, Jaemin watches him. 

Their eyes met, Renjun leans on his briefs, kissing his dick with soft cloth on between. Jaemin closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

And then Renjun removes his briefs and immediately places a kiss on his head. Jaemin hissed. Renjun drags his tongue on his length up to the head, palming his balls. Jaemin felt his legs shake. 

"Renjun.. Please…"

Renjun chuckled and swallowed him whole. Jaemin coughed when he felt Renjun's small and warm mouth. His dick perfectly fits on his mouth. 

He watched in amusement when Renjun was bobbing his mouth up and down on his dick, saliva sticky and saw Renjun holding his own dick, pumping himself while sucking Jaemin's dick. Maintaining eye contact while Renjun busies his mouth on his dick, sucking like a pro, spitting saliva on his length to let it slide on his mouth more.

"You can fuck my mouth.. "

Renjun mumbled after popping his lips when he let go of Jaemin's dick. 

"No.. I don't want to hurt you.. "

Renjun rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna do it myself, good boy." 

Renjun steadies himself and lets go of his own dick and puts it on Jaemin's thighs. Jaemin was about to ask. 

Renjun swallowed him whole again, Jaemin felt his dick touch Renjun's throat. He gasped and held Renjun's hair. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Renjun.. "

Jaemin closed his eyes and steadied Renjun while he bucked his hips. He hears Renjun chokes and he quickly lets go. 

"Shit. I'm sorry-"

Renjun stood up and kissed him, Jaemin tasted a bit of himself but he didn't care anymore. He palmed Renjun's bare ass. 

"You're about to cum, fuck me. Now."

"But--"

"Fuck me, Jaemin."

Jaemin gulped and nodded. Renjun smiled and kissed him hard before turning around but Jaemin stopped him. 

"I swear if you're not going to stick your dick inside me--"

"I'll stick it in, but I want to see your face. Please don't turn around."

Renjun gapes and Jaemin reaches to touch his dick, he feels Renjun shiver. Jaemin gulped down before whispering, 

"I don't want to fuck you from behind, I want to see your face."

Renjun grants his wish. 

"Please, please, harder.. I want it hard, Jaemin, please.. "

Jaemin groans and holds his hips firmly to angle his dick to hit Renjun's prostate. He wants to close his eyes because of Renjun's hole clutching his dick. But he doesn't want to. Renjun's open mouth with sweat on his face, rosy cheeks still intact. He's so beautiful in Jaemin's eyes. 

Renjun is sitting on a hard surface, enough height for Jaemin to thrust his dick. Renjun whimpers. 

"You're so beautiful.. " Jaemin said while still thrusting his hips, so hard that the surface is banging on the wall. 

"Talk lovely like that to me when you're done fucking me."

Jaemin leans in to kiss him hungrily, messily while chasing his release. He snaps his hips harder, Renjun jerking underneath him. 

"I'm close, baby.. "

"Inside. Please, I want to feel you inside."

Jaemin grunts while whispering sweet things in Renjun's ears. Unconsciously, Jaemin brings his hand on Renjun's throat, the latter gasping from the move. 

"Jaemin, please.. fuck, fuck, fuck."

Renjun came first. Sprouting on his body while Jaemin bites his lower lip, it was about to bleed, when he felt himself shakes, eyes rolling at the back of his head. He cums inside Renjun's hole. They breathe on each other’s faces, trying to calm down after finishing their orgasms. They smiled at each other and Jaemin’s leans in to kiss him softly, Renjun sighed in satisfaction.

“Are you sure you don’t want me with you inside? I can go--”

“It’s okay, Jen. I’ll just see you tomorrow. Thanks for walking with me until here.”

His friend just looked at him before nodding his head, patting his back. Jaemin watches Jeno disappear on the streets. Jaemin watches the paper on his palm.

_Monday, 4:40 pm, Blk 023, D building, 3rd floor, room 013._

That’s what Renjun wrote when Jaemin asked for his number, he put it in his palm and kissed Jaemin goodbye before he disappeared that night.

He did not sleep peacefully on the weekends, thinking if Renjun was alright, or does he have clients to deal with, or how many clients did he have, his chest hurt thinking Renjung was doing his work but he can’t really do anything about it. They just met last friday night. Maybe he’s paranoid because Renjun was his first. He gave himself to Renjun, freely.

Jaemin walks inside, towards the 3rd floor and finds the room 013.

Standing in front of it makes him feel excited. He just really wants to see Renjun again, so he knocks. 

Renjun was the one who opened it.

“You really came..”

Jaemin smiles. 

“Just like what I said, right?”

Renjun remembers his exact words.

_“I’ll be there on time. Wait for me?”_

Renjun bites his lower lip before stepping closer, “Hey, good boy.”

Jaemin leans in to kiss him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm commiting to write this into two chapters I hope I won't go overboard HAHAHAHAHA i hope you liked it, I'm having a hard time to write a smut because it's my first time huhuhuhu I hope I didn't mess up. I'll try to be more spicy the next chapter. HAAHAHAHAHAHA thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Let's be moots in Twitter and share your thoughts on my CC!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!
> 
> [TWITTER ](https://twitter.com/na_renjun)  
>  [ CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.qa/na_renjun)


End file.
